Nellie Gomez Got Married
by IBleedMaroonAndGold
Summary: Nellie's engaged! What happens when the younger Cahills help her prepare for her big day? Love, love, love! Amy/Ian Dan/Natalie Sinead/Hamilton Amy's POV I do not own the 39 Clues!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning to the smell of smoke. Without even thinking about it, I jumped out of my warm bed and raced downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Dan and Hamilton standing around a smoking pan.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked my eyes wide. Dan and Hamilton turned to me and I could see they were both laughing.

"Oh, hey Amy," Dan said. "We were just trying to make breakfast."

"And you couldn't wait for the rest of us because…?"

"Well we wanted something to eat while we played Call of Duty," Hamilton said, shrugging. I sighed.

"Whatever. Clean it up. I'm going to get dressed." I spun on my heel, and started back up the stairs. When I got to my room, I got dressed for the day. I wore a green tank with a black vest over it, dark wash jeans, and black ballet flats. I put my hair up in a ponytail. The clock read 8:10. As I was going out of my room, Sinead and Ian were coming out of their rooms.

"Hey Sinead, what's up?" I asked. She laughed.

"I'm having one of those mornings. My hair isn't doing what I want." I laughed with her as we descended the stairs. I could feel Ian's gaze on my back, so I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back but he looked distracted. I shrugged it off.

After we ate breakfast, we all hung out in the living room. Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ned, Ted, Sinead, Jonah, Natalie, and Ian had moved into Grace's mansion after the Clue Hunt. It was weird at first, but we had got used to it pretty quick. Uncle Fiske lived in the guest house, but he was hardly home. He was always on business trips for the Madrigals. Nellie no longer lived with us. She had met a guy named Chris at college and she had moved in with him after college. They were just boyfriend/girlfriend, so I thought it was weird for them to live together. Maybe it's just me.

I was sitting on the couch between Sinead and Ian. It was kind of awkward. I was still in love with Ian, even after the whole Korea thing. I could tell it was awkward for him too, though I have no idea why. _He_ broke _my_ heart.

We were all watching Dan, Hamilton, and Jonah play Call of Duty. It was raining outside, so we had nothing better to do. Ned and Ted were playing cards, and Reagan and Madison were arm-wrestling. Natalie was filing her nails, but she was leaning against Dan's legs, which I found odd. I thought they hated each other.

The day passed uneventful. At around 8:30 that night, while we were eating pizza, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said, standing up from the couch. I accidentally brushed my hand against Ian's and I blushed, moving my hand away quickly. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed and walked to the door. I threw it open and shrieked.

"Nellie! Oh my God, what are you doing here? Hey Chris. Come in, come in!" I said in a rush. Nellie laughed and walked into the living room.

"Hey kiddos," Nellie said, leaning against the doorframe. Dan shot up off the loveseat, causing a very shocked Natalie (she had been still leaning against him). He raced over to Nellie and gave her a hug.

"Nellie! What are you doing here?"

"Well…I have an announcement to make. Chris took me out for dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant. And well…let's just say…I'm engaged! He proposed!" Nellie shrieked, showing everyone her huge diamond engagement ring. Everyone gasped. Amy and Sinead started jumping up and down, much to Hamilton and Ian's amusement. Dan patted Chris on the back.

"You've got a lot on your hands, dude," Dan said, shaking his head. Everyone laughed as Nellie smacked Dan's head. He rubbed it, grumbling about irritable women.

"We'll start planning the wedding tomorrow," Nellie promised, heading out the door. "We gotta get home now. See you tomorrow!" She and Chris left, leaving the living room in utter chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nellie and Chris came over at the break of dawn. They were talking about having their wedding in June (it was now January 16). Nellie wanted it in June because that's when her parents got married, and she insisted on having it in June _this year_, because she simply couldn't wait another year.

"So," Nellie said, smiling at me. We were working on who to invite. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course, Nellie! I'd be honored to!" I said, hugging her.

"And Natalie and Sinead? You guys will be my bridesmaids right?" Nellie asked turning to them. Natalie started clapping and nodding. Sinead nodded and hugged me.

"Oh!" Natalie exclaimed. "What are you doing for your bachelorette party?" She waggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Are we going to a strip club?" Sinead asked. Everyone stared at her and she stuck her tongue out. "What? It was a joke! Besides, we're old enough for that!"

Nellie laughed. "You're nineteen! And Amy's eighteen, and Natalie's fourteen! They wouldn't let Natalie into a strip club!"

"Aw, that's not fair!" Natalie said, hanging her head in mock despair. Dan shot her a look that she pretended not to notice.

"Anyways," Nellie said with a chuckle. "I know it's a little early, but I've signed you guys up for dance lessons. I figured it would take you guys a while to learn all the steps. You start today at two." Most of the boys groaned.

"Nellie! Why do you love to torture me?" Dan asked, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Man up, Dan. You'll live."

"You guys won't need to wear anything fancy. Just sweats and a t-shirt," Nellie said. Ian crinkled his nose. I laughed, and Ian stuck his tongue out at me. I tried not to blush.

~page break~

At two, we were sitting in a dance studio, talking amongst ourselves. I noticed that Dan was talking with Natalie. He said something, and she laughed before walking over to Ian. I walked over to Dan.

"What was that about?" I asked. Dan looked at me with a dazed look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Oh my God…you _like_ her, don't you?" I asked my eyes wide. He blushed bright red.

"W-what? No! How could I like Natalie Cobra?" He sputtered. I gave him _the look_. Dan sighed.

"Fine, I like her," he agreed grudgingly. I squealed and everyone looked at us.

"Keep it down! I don't want her to know yet!" Dan whispered. I apologized and went back to Sinead as the teacher came in. I'm pretty sure she was Spanish or something because she had long dark hair in a ponytail, big brown eyes rimmed with eyeliner, and tan skin. She was wearing a dark red sports bra and black sweatpants. I was instantly jealous; she was beautiful. I saw Jonah nudge Ian and Ian rolled his eyes.

"Hello. My name is Valentina. I will be your dance instructor. Please, partner up." She said, clasping her hands in front of her. I watched as Reagan went with Ned, while Madison went with Ted. I heard them say something about the power of twins. Weird. Dan nervously asked Natalie to which she replied with a genuine smile. I noticed that she was acting very un-Natalie today. Maybe she liked Dan back. I didn't know whether I should be happy or if I should shudder. Sinead asked Hamilton and he said something about stepping on her feet. That left me, Ian, and Jonah. Of course, I already knew who I'd end up with.

Ian walked up to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Will you be partner, love?" I tried to control my breathing.

"As long as you don't call me that, I think we have a deal," I whispered back. He pulled away and smirked. I took a shaky breath.

"Are you the only one left?" Valentina asked, pointing at Jonah. He nodded. "Good. You will be my partner. Now, males put one hand on the female's waist. Females put one hand on the male's shoulder. Clasp your remaining hands. Good job." She explained the steps and soon the music was starting. I was nervous, and I think Ian could tell because he smiled at me reassuringly. I actually felt a little better. The song was like, five minutes long, and for the entire five minutes I tried not to think about how close to Ian I was.

At the end of the song, I stepped away from Ian and sighed. He looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. I retied my hair into a ponytail and turned towards Valentina. She smiled at us.

"Amazing, class! That was great. I'll meet you tomorrow at the same time. Have a good night."

Nellie had said that the dance classes lasted for two weeks. Two weeks dancing with Ian. Hopefully I wouldn't die of embarrassment in that time.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2. I don't know how long the story will be, but I'm hoping it will be a long one.**

**I'm on spring break this week, so I'll probably update a couple times tomorrow and a couple on Thursday. Once I go back to school, I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll do it as often as possible.**

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and it might be a little boring right now, but it gets better. I promise! Thanks for reading, and thank you to those that reviewed this story and added it to their favorites after only one chapter. It means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed and we were now successful dancers. Even Hamilton could dance without stepping on Sinead's feet. I was lounging on the couch dipping a roll in hot chocolate and watching a movie on TV. The movie had just gone to commercial when Sinead came in the room.

"Amy, I need some help. I really like Hamilton and I don't know what to do. I want him to ask me out, but every time we're around each other it becomes all awkward. I forgave him for the explosion at the museum. It's just…I really like him…" She trailed off at the end, her voice becoming a whisper. Amy gave her a small smile.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sinead. The only 'romance' I've been in was with Ian during the Clue Hunt. I think you should just talk to him. You don't have to tell him about your crush or anything like that, but just get to know him better. Once you guys become more comfortable with each other, he might ask you out. It's worth a shot."

"Thanks, Amy. I'll take your advice. So…have you noticed Dan and Natalie? What's up with them? It's like all of a sudden they're magnets to each other."

"Yeah, you can't tell anyone but…Dan has a crush on Natalie!" I said in a rush. Sinead squealed and I put my hand over her mouth. "You can't tell anyone!" I said quickly but quietly. Sinead nodded and I removed my hand.

"Oh, that's amazing! They make a cute couple," Sinead said dreamily. I chuckled. I couldn't agree more.

~page break~

The next day, Nellie was taking the girls shopping. Chris took the guys shopping for tuxes and stuff. I was excited to help Nellie find her wedding dress. We went to over ten bridal stores before Nellie found a dress she liked. It had a lot of lace on the skirt and it was sleeveless. It had silver threading at the top which I thought was cool. She purchased it and the worker said that they'd make a few adjustments for better fitting. We were in another dress store looking for bridesmaids dresses when the guys came in.

"Hey babe," Nellie said, kissing Chris on the cheek. "I found my dress today. I can't wait to wear it." Chris smiled at her and kissed her gently, whispering something in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Here," Natalie said, handing me a deep green dress and a shimmering gold one. "Try them on. We all have some to try." We walked over to the huge dressing room area. There were ten dressing rooms, a three-way mirror, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The girls each took a dressing room, and Nellie and the guys sat on the couches provided. I hung my armful of dresses on the wall and started to change into my first dress. It was a deep red color. It went to my mid-thigh and it was strapless. The bottom had ruffled layers. I took a deep breath and walked out to the mirror at the same time that Natalie and Sinead were coming out. We stared at each other and laughed. We were all wearing red dresses. We walked over to the mirror and checked out our reflections. I smoothed my dress down and put my hands on my hips. I could see the boys checking us out and I became a little self-conscious.

"I love this dress!" Sinead exclaimed, twisting in a circle. Natalie and I nodded.

"It looks great on you, Sinead," Natalie said with a smile. We went back to the dressing rooms to try on more dresses. I tried on _nine dresses_ before I finally tried on the green one that Natalie had handed me. I instantly loved it better than the others. It went to my knees and hugged all of my curves perfectly. It had thin spaghetti straps. I went back out to the mirror where Sinead was wearing a long yellow dress and Natalie was wearing a deep purple dress that went to her knees. They gasped when they saw me.

"Oh, Amy! You look beautiful! I knew that dress was perfect for you! It matches your eyes," Natalie said, clapping her hands excitedly. Everyone got off the couch, eager to see me. I blushed but I held out my arms and turned in a circle so they could see every angle.

"Wow, Amy…that's the one. That's _the_ dress," Nellie said, smiling. Reagan and Madison nodded simultaneously. They had found their dresses right away. They got matching light blue dresses that went to the floor.

"For once, you actually look pretty good," Dan said, crossing his arms and nodding.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. I looked at Ian and he was trying not to stare at me. I sighed.

"How do I look, Ian?" I asked. He blushed.

"Oh, you look, um…great." Everyone laughed and I shifted uncomfortably.

I bought that dress, Sinead bought the red dress, and Natalie bought the purple dress. We bought some heels and jewelry, and then we headed home. We went to bed as soon as we got home. I put on a tank top and some shorts and climbed into bed. It had been a long shopping day, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Just a note for everyone… Evan does **_**not**_** exist in this story. He just didn't fit in well enough for me to keep him. The Vespers don't exist either.**

**I don't know anything about wedding dress shopping (even though I adore weddings!), so I'm sorry if that's not what it's actually like. Also, Nellie didn't want her bridesmaids to all wear the same dress. That seemed boring to her. She wanted some color at her wedding, that's why they all have different dresses.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

The date was set. The wedding would be held on June 23 at the Attleboro Chapel. Invitations had been sent out to over three hundred people, so it was a good thing that the chapel was huge. The reception would be held at the Greysolon Plaza which was an amazing place in my opinion. The hall that the reception would be held in was almost as big as the chapel. There was even a huge dance floor on one side of the hall.

Nellie had her dress, and so did the other bridesmaids and I. The guys had their tuxes (which they had decided to buy instead of rent). A priest was booked and so was a DJ. Nellie and Chris had picked out a cake and flowers, and with my help they had decided on spring green tablecloths and chartreuse plates. We're having pulled pork for the dinner with various other dishes of course. Sinead, Natalie, Ian, Dan, Nellie, Chris, and I were in the kitchen planning Chris and Nellie's honeymoon.

"We just don't know where to go. Nellie went to so many different places with you guys on the hunt, so we're running out of options," Chris said, putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"I want to go somewhere warm and sunny, with lots of beaches," Nellie said, smiling and nodding her head. She was tapping her black nails on the table to some beat in her head.

"How about Guam? The temperatures are usually 80 degrees, and it would be right before the rainy season," I said, playing with my ice cream. Dan typed something into his laptop.

"Wow, this place looks incredible! I think you should go to Guam," Dan said, showing the pictures to us. Nellie nodded.

"I really like it. The beaches look amazing."

"Ok," Chris said. "I'll go book our honeymoon right now." He put his ice cream bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Nellie stared at him as he left and sighed dreamily. It was weird. Nellie never acted love-struck.

"Nellie?" I asked and everyone looked at me. "What made you fall in love with Chris? How did you know he was right for you?"

Nellie smiled at me. "Well kiddo, we've been dating for three years. In that time, I realized that I couldn't live without him. We met at college, but we never really talked. I saw him at a Madrigal meeting one day, and that's when I decided to talk to him. He was kind of quiet, but he was so kind and sincere when he asked me out, that I just had to say yes. A couple weeks into our relationship, he cooked for me for the first time. That's when I knew I was in love! He's an amazing cook," Nellie gushed, a huge smile on her face. We laughed. We all knew that Nellie loved guys that could cook. "Someday Amy, you'll meet some guy, and you might not even realize it at the time, but he'll be the one. You'll love him so much, that you'd do anything for him and you overlook all of his flaws. Find that guy, Amy."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Nellie. I'll be on the lookout for that guy."

"Yeah," Dan said. "And if he ever hurts you Amy…I know some people that can take care of him." Ian shifted uncomfortably and I laughed.

"Thanks you little dweeb," I said, grinning. Dan stuck his tongue out at me. Nellie walked over to Dan and ruffled his hair.

"I can't wait until you get a girlfriend, Dan. It will be payback for all of the times you teased me about Chris."

Dan shook his head. "Uh…no. When I get a girlfriend, you're not allowed anywhere near her, Nellie. You might scare her off."

Nellie laughed. "That means I'm doing my job, kiddo." She walked out of the kitchen.

"You guys are so lucky you have Nellie," Sinead said. "When I get a boyfriend, I'm afraid Ned and Ted will murder him because he's 'not worthy' or some bogus crap like that." I laughed.

"Oh come on. I'm sure they're not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad? I was doing a project once at school with this kid named Benjamin. I brought him home to work on the project, and Ned and Ted scared him so bad, that he refused to talk to me. I had to finish the project _by myself_! They're insane!" Sinead exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. We laughed.

"Yeah but I have Amy teasing me about every girl I talk to!" Dan said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You tease me about every guy _I_ talk to! You even teased me about some guy that bumped into me in the hallway!" I said. Dan waved his hand at me dismissively and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, wait," Natalie said, holding up her hands. "Let me get this straight. _None_ of us have ever dated anyone? Seriously?" We shook our heads.

"It's just so hard to find someone because of the whole Cahill secret Clue Hunt thing. You can't just go up to your boyfriend or girlfriend and say that you have a serum that makes you super powerful. They'd break up with you," I pointed out. Ian nodded.

"Exactly," he said. "That's why you find a Cahill to go out with."

I shook my head. "It's not that easy." Ian crossed his arms.

"Oh? And why is it so hard, might I ask?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

I crossed my arms too, my annoyance with Ian increasing. "It's _hard_ because maybe all of the Cahill guys are stuck-up, spoiled jerks!"

His eyes widened. "Oh and you think the Cahill girls are just perfect goddesses? They're all know-it-all princesses that expect everyone to do what they want with no questions asked!" My hands gripped the table, and it took all of my strength not to smack his smug face.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not a heartless snake that pretends to love someone and then leaves them in a cave to die!" I shouted. The room was deadly silent. Ian had a pained look on his face.

"Amy…" he started in a whisper. The hot tears streamed down my face and I wiped them away angrily. I stood up and my chair toppled over. I didn't bother picking it up.

"Whatever," I said icily. "That was in the past. I should've known that it was all an act." I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. I plopped down on the bed and started to cry. I tried not to think about Ian, but of course that's exactly what I did.

**A/N: Just an FYI – Ned and Ted got "fixed" by a special doctor in Europe. Sadly, the doctor couldn't fix Sinead's scars, so she still has them.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update that much yesterday, but my sister was hogging the laptop. Also because I'm not sure what to do until the wedding. I have big plans for the actual wedding though. In the story, the month is February right now so… about four months until the wedding! Yay!**

**Also, I want to know who your favorite character is in the story so far. You can tell me your least favorite character too if you want. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
